Eurcasic Broadcasting Company
The Eurcasic Broadcasting Company (EBC) is an Atlansian commercial broadcast television network owned by . The network is headquartered in Hopeland City, with additional major offices and production facilities in Hopeland City and Los Robles. It was founded in 1948. 1945-1953 EBC 1950 ID remake.png|Network ID (1950, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1951 ID remake.png|Network ID (1951, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1948-1953 EBC 1952 ID remake.png|Network ID (1952, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1953-1957 EBC 1953 ID remake.png|Network ID (1953, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1953 ID remake (2).png|Network ID (1953, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1953 ID remake (3).png|Network ID (1953, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1957 Season Greetings ID remake.png|Network ID (Season's Greetings, 1957, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1957-1962 EBC 1957 ID remake.png|Network ID (1957, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1959 ID remake.png|Network ID (1959, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1960-1962 EBC 1960 ID remake.png|Network ID (1960, 2011 and 2016 recreation). 1962-2007 EBC ID 1998.png|Network ID (1998). EBC ID 1998 with slogan.png|Network ID (We Love TV, 1998). EBC ID 1999.png|Network ID (Atlansia's Broadcasting Company, 1999). EBC ID - Number 1.png|Network ID (Atlansia's #1 Broadcasting Company, 2000). Definitely EBC.png|Network ID (Definitely EBC, 2000). EBC ID yellow circle on black.png|Network ID (Atlansia's Broadcasting Company, 2001). EBC - Advertising (1978).png|Commercial break ID (1978). EBC Advertising ID - Home Improvement - 1998.png|Commercial break ID (Home Improvement, Who You Calling A Turkey, 1998). EBC promo - MacGyver - 1991.png|Network promo (MacGyver, 1991). EBC promo - Monday Night Football - 1991.png|Network promo (Monday Night Football, 1991). EBC promo - Full House - 1991.png|Network promo (Full House, 1991). EBC promo - Home Improvement - 1991.png|Network promo (Home Improvement, 1991). EBC promo - Roseanne - 1991.png|Network promo (Roseanne, 1991). EBC promo - Coach - 1991.png|Network promo (Coach, 1991). EBC clock - Spar (1978).png|Network clock (Spar, 1978). EBC clock - Coke - 1993.png|Network clock (Coca-Cola, 1993). EBC clock - General Bank (1999).png|Network clock (General Bank, 1999). EBC clock - CBT (2002).png|Network clock (CBT, 2002). EBC clock (McDonald's) (January 2004).png|Network clock (McDonald's, 2004). EBC B-W ID remake.png|Network ID (1962, 2011 and 2016 recreation). This is an EBC Color Presentation ID remake.png|Network ID (1962, color version, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1962 telop remake.png|Network telop (1962, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1963 ID remake.png|Network ID (1963, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1964 ID.png|Network ID (1964, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID 1964 remake.png|Network ID (1964, color version, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1965 ID remake.png|Network ID (1965, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1966 telop remake.png|Network telop (1966, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC 1969 ID remake.png|Network ID (1969, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC Meet Us in September remake.png|Network ID (Meet Us in September, 1969, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC Meet Us in September remake (2).png|Network ID (Meet Us in September, 1969, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC Let's Get Together remake.png|Network ID (Let's Get Together, 1970, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC Let's Get Together remake (2).png|Network ID (Let's Get Together, 1970, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC This is The Place to Be Remake.png|Network ID (This is The Place to Be, 1971, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC This is The Place to Be Remake (2).png|Network ID (This is The Place to Be, 1972, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC This is The Place to Be Remake (3).png|Network ID (This is The Place to Be, 1973, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC What You See on EBC This Fall, You'll Be Talking About Tomorrow remake.png|Network ID (What You See on EBC This Fall, You'll Be Talking About Tomorrow, 1974, 2011 and 2016 recreation). Welcome To A Bright New World of EBC.png|Network ID (Welcome to the Bright New World of EBC, 1975, 2011 and 2016 recreation). Let Us Be the One.png|Network ID (Let Us Be The One, 1976, 2011 and 2016 recreation). Still the One.png|Network ID (Still the One, 1977, 2011 and 2016 recreation). We're the One.png|Network ID (We're the One, 1978, 2011 and 2016 recreation). Still the One 2.png|Network ID (Still the One, 1979, 2011 and 2016 recreation). You and Me.png|Network ID (You and Me, 1980, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID 1981 REMAKE.png|Network ID (Now is the Time, EBC is the Place, 1981, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID 1998 remake.png|Network ID (1998, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID with slogan 1998 remake.png|Network ID (We Love TV, 1998, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID 1999 Remake.png|Network ID (Atlansia's Broadcasting Company, 1999, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID - Number 1 Remake.png|Network ID (Atlansia's #1 Broadcasting Company, 2000, 2011 and 2016 recreation). Definitely EBC Remake.png|Network ID (Definitely EBC, 2000, 2011 and 2016 recreation). EBC ID - yellow circle on black - remake.png|Network ID (Atlansia's Broadcasting Company, 2001, 2011 and 2016 recreation). THH22M - EBC spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2000). EBC 1999 spoof on TH22M.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2004). Mad TV spoof 42.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (1998). Mad tv ebc spoof 3.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2000). EBC - Mad TV spoof.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2004). EBC - Mad TV spoof 2.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2005). Sesame Street - EBC spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Sesame Street (2000). Teleirreel - EBC spoof 1.png|Logo spoof on Téléirréel (2001). 2007-2013 2013-present EBC Logo Regular.svg|Blue version. EBC Logo Red.svg|Red version. EBC clock - Caldor - 2017.png|Network clock (Caldor Stores, 2017). Category:Television channels in the United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Disney-EBC Television Group Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:United Republics of Atlansia Category:Television